NOWWICG: Add Ins
by Pluv143000
Summary: READ THIS! IMPORTANT! These are a few changes I made in my story, No One Wins When It Comes to the Games. I recently revised it to prepare for the sequel, which name has been changed to This Isn't Just a Game Anymore, This is War. The changes are important and they will help make sense of some of Shay's thoughts, comment, and relationships in the sequel. The actual story is fixed.


**Add Ins:**

Chapter 1

~Althie's Husband's Death Story~

Richter, my brother-in-law before the incident, worked in transporting. He was in the process of moving a few bulls with his co workers and friends when the peacekeepers issued a road block. The calm conversation soon turned violent after one of his friends was angered when the peacekeepers wouldn't tell them a quick alternate route. The bulls also got ornery and while Richter was trying to keep a fight from breaking out, the bulls broke free of their confines and started rampaging. Chaos broke out and Richter was trampled leaving a wife and unborn child behind.

Chapter 2

~Taurus's (Shay's Mentor) Hunger Games~ (This just shows some bonding since he'll be back later with some other victor OCs I have and it will influence how Shay deals with the Games since she is still alive)~

I started back towards the area where we would be eating and the most amazing meal was set before me. It was steaming beef stew with a strawberry tartlet for dessert. I dug in right away but quickly slowed as Lief started a conversation with Taurus. "So what should we expect in the games?" I looked at Taurus who was finishing his bite. He had a weathered look, his dark brown hair dull and streaked with premature grays, his dark blue eyes hopeless. It was like he still worked with the livestock even though he had all the money of a victor.

He gulped and looked Lief straight in the eyes, "Death. Murder. Everything else is fair game." It got quiet quickly after this announcement and after he was finished, Lief, got up and left.

When he was gone I looked at Taurus before quickly looking back at my dessert, "How old were you?" I looked back at him to find him staring at me. "When you entered the games. How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

I frown slightly, "How did you win?" He was silent, "its okay if you don't want to answer, I-I was just curious. Sorry."

He waved me off, "It's fine. I actually, believe it or not, made an alliance with the Careers." My eyes widened in shock. "But I also had an alliance with my district partner, Winter Fields. She was fifteen and her brother was a close friend. She was smart and I always had sort of a crush on her. She was only two years younger than you right?" I nodded. "Our plan was that she would hide out and stay alive and then when it got to the final eight we would start picking them off. Her from the outside and me on the inside. It wasn't until there were six of us left when the male tribute from one that year, Chrome, caught her when she went after him. She had been popular at the end and had good sponsors that had given her a leather whip that she was excellent with. But she was overpowered in the end and he killed her right in front of me and the rest of the Career just cheered. The remaining Careers, Chrome and his group, Kaede and Lowen, who were from two, still were oblivious to the fact I was against them. When we left to find the last tribute left I planned how I would win. We found him, some teenager from seven as they tortured him. I took my machete and killed them and the District seven boy died shortly after." He stopped and started to get up and walk away when I spoke again.

"What haunts you the most? And how do you deal with it?" If I was going to enter this bloodbath I wanted to know what I was getting myself into.

"The fact that I don't feel any remorse for the last three's deaths. I wanted to kill them for what they did to Winny." He turned back around to look at me and his eyes bore into mine, "And I don't deal with it. I want to remember what I did. It's much better than living in ignorance and denial." He tried to leave again and I stopped him one last time.

"Wait! One last question. Why did you tell me all of this?"

He gives me a sad smirk, "Strategy." With that he left and I soon did as well.

Chapter 11

~I also added in a tiny bit of bonding with Rue before her death but it was pretty miniscule~

Chapter 15

~I also made sure to mention the armor Cato had because I forgot to originally and it will be brought up a few times in the sequel~


End file.
